


Negotiations

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Dating Demons [3]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22301821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: As with the other works in this series, it can read as a stand-alone, or as a continuation.Oh, and I'm not really a fan of Diavolo, which might come through a bit during a certain conversation.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character
Series: Dating Demons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597792
Comments: 8
Kudos: 117





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> As with the other works in this series, it can read as a stand-alone, or as a continuation.   
> Oh, and I'm not really a fan of Diavolo, which might come through a bit during a certain conversation.

Satan’s aquamarine eyes tracked her movements on the dance floor, waiting for when he could step in and ask for a dance with her. Asmodeus had been monopolysing her time, trying a new tactic to seduce her as his usual mesmerising didn’t work on her, something Satan found endlessly amusing. The Avatar of Lust just couldn’t conceive that someone _wasn’t_ interested in him. She was happy enough to be friends with him, discuss make up and clothing, even going so far as to endure the hours long hell that was facials and skin care with him, but she didn’t want to be in his bed.

Mammon was also hovering, frowning because she wasn’t paying him attention, whining every so often to Levi who was obviously bored being with them all and wishing he were still at the House of Lamentation so he could lock himself in his room and do…whatever it was he found so enthralling. Beel and Belphie were sat at one of the tables. Beel stuffing his face, Belphie looking like he was going to nod off on his twins shoulder.

Satan flicked his eyes in Lucifer’s direction, noting he was watching her too, but less obtrusively and more covertly. Satan was the most concerned by Lucifer. Alekto was just a little smitten by the Eldest, but he hadn’t made any overtures apart from gifting her that rose and the occasional breakfast when no-one else was there. And he wasn’t making a move now. At least, not that he could discern.

But then, neither was Satan. Stuck where he was watching Asmo grope at her. She was rather adept at gently moving his hands from where she didn’t want them, or swatting them away when they strayed to areas she really was not comfortable with. Like her ass, or when Asmo had skimmed his hands up her sides and a little too close to the swell of her breasts.

He had to admit, it was pretty tempting. Her outfit was very skimpy and revealing, but even demons knew where limits of propriety were and that consent was vital to her comfort. Satan frowned as Asmo’s hands drifted lower down her back. He chanced a glance at Lucifer who was scowling. Their eyes met and Satan tilted his head in Alekto’s direction, silently asking if he was going to step in. The Eldest glanced at Mammon for some unknown reason, the Second born looking eager to intercede, but Lucifer shook his head and Mammon settled. Odd. Lucifer’s scowl deepened, then waved his hand, telling Satan it should be him.

He wasted not another second, stepping onto the dancefloor and tapping Asmo on the shoulder.

Alekto shot him a grateful look and a small smile, deftly sidestepping the Avatar of Lust and draping her arms over Satan’s shoulders, her posture more relaxed than it had been for a while now that Asmo was out of touching distance. Asmodeus pouted, then spun around to find a new victim for his attentions. Satan hardly noticed his departure.

She leaned close to his ear, “thank you.”

He grinned at her, dipping his head in acknowledgement.

While he wasn’t smooth like Lucifer, or lust addled like Asmo, he certainly wasn’t the awkward messes that were Mammon and Levi, but still he hoped to make an impression on her. So he brought his mouth close to her ear, “you look lovely tonight.”

Her cheeks flushed a little at the compliment, though it was hard to tell in the dim light, but he could see her smile as she gazed up at him, mouthing ‘thank you,’ as they continued to sway together.

He kept his hands firmly on her waist, not deviating from the _safe zone_ , wanting her to feel secure that he wouldn’t cross a boundary without her permission. He felt inordinately pleased when she stepped closer into his hold, showing him that she was happy where she was. He felt a flush of warmth settle in him and he hoped desperately that he wasn’t grinning like a fool. It seemed he was acting alright however, as she simply kept her gaze on his, a gentle smile on her face.

After a few minutes her hands moved from his shoulders to link behind his head, her thumbs beginning to make circular motions on his neck, her lashes lowering slightly in a coquettish way that sent a little thrill down his spine. He inched a little closer, copying her motions on her waist, watching closely for sign he had overstepped. He received a little quirk of her lips.

He bit his lip.

She was flirting with him. Subtly, but he could sense it.

The music changed to something slower, her movements changing to shifting to a more sensual dance. Instead of just swaying and spinning to the beat, now her hips had developed a rolling motion, her torso twisting, he began to match her. He reached for one of her hands, spinning her out and tugging her back. She spun back into him, flush against him this time, laughing with glee before she stopped suddenly, staring up at him, her eyes dark.

Satan sucked in a breath, one hand curling back around her waist, a little lower this time, the other still clasping her hand. He could feel her chest rising and falling rapidly against his. The close proximity was doing things to him, things she was going to feel very soon if he didn’t do something about it.

“Would you like to sit down? A drink perhaps?” he said over the music. She nodded eagerly and Satan glanced about for Barbatos. Lord Diavolo’s butler was hovering as if ready for what Satan was going to ask. He held up two fingers and pointed to a corner where there was an empty booth for them to sit at. Barbatos nodded in understanding and headed to the bar. Satan linked his fingers with Alekto’s and led the from the dancefloor. For the first time since beginning to dance with the lovely human he took note of what his brother’s were doing. Beel and Belphie had departed, Levi was blinking at them in shock, Mammon was furious, steam almost venting from his ears, but again he was looking to Lucifer for direction, Asmo was busy diverting a witch in another corner. Lucifer had a glass in hand, staring down into its depths as if it held the wisdom of the world, a strange smile on his face. A mystery for later.

He felt a little guilty about that. He and Lucifer had been getting along for the first time in…well, ever. But Lucifer had been the one to indicate that he be the one to rescue her. He didn’t want to examine that too closely.

They settled in the booth, side by side, Satan leaning his elbow on the table and propping his head in his hand, drinking in the sight of her, as Barbatos deposited their drinks in front of them and left. 

“You’re staring, Satan,” she said with a flush to her cheeks.

“You don’t want me looking at you?” He noted the pink of her cheeks deepening. “I’m afraid you should be used to it. I rather enjoy looking at you.”

She laughed softly, “I’m glad.” She reached out and took his hand in hers, “I have a confession or two to make.”

“Oh?”

“I hoped it would be you to rescue me from Asmo.” She glanced at him, noting his pleasure at that. “I asked Lucifer and Mammon to refrain.”

That got his whole attention. “What?” He didn’t understand. Why would she do that? What did they have to do with it? A suspicion unfurled in his mind. He withdrew his hand from hers, confused. Was he being played in some way?

Alekto sighed. “I knew I should have done this differently,” she murmured to herself. “I should explain.”

“Please do,” he said as he sat back.

“I like you, really like you Satan,” she said. His heart lifted at that. “But you need to know that I am…I am also in a relationship with Lucifer and Mammon.” She watched him carefully as he put pieces in place. Lucifer allowing him to take care of her, Mammon checking with the Eldest before acting. “They both know that I am interested in you and are alright with that. Mammon is a little…jealous, but he knows that it would make no difference to how I feel for him. And Lucifer, well, he and I…” She trailed off with a soft smile. “I have room in my heart for more than one, Satan.” She paused, “or, in this case, more than two.”

“I am still a little confused, Alekto,” he said quietly. “What are you proposing? That I join you all…for what? In what way?”

“Oh, no, no.” She turned to face him, reaching for his hand again and he allowed her to take it. “I realise that would be…awkward. Particularly with Lucifer. I would not do that to you. If you agree to try this, it would be you and I on our own, doing our own thing.”

“Oh.” He relaxed a touch, stroking his thumb over the back of her hand. “If you have those two, why me?”

Her smile was beautiful as she looked at him, “oh Satan, do you not know how wonderful you are? Of all the demons I have met, you and I have the most in common. So intelligent. You might not like to hear it, but I do see many similarities between you and Lucifer, though I find you to be…more playful, less stoic. And I like that. I can have fun with you, I can talk to you about books, we can go out and dance, I feel so comfortable with you. And you are very, very cute.”

He blinked, absorbing her words. He glanced back and saw that Lucifer and Mammon were watching them intently, sitting together. Lucifer was running his hand through Mammon’s hair in a soothing motion. He turned back to her, seeing that she had observed the same thing. “Are you sure they are ok with this?”

She nodded, “very sure. Lucifer and I spoke in depth before we asked Mammon to join us. He is…possessive, but he knows that Mammon cares about me, that was the deciding factor. It’s not just about sex. He would have an issue if it had been Asmo as he feels that he does not care in the right way. I am friends with Asmo, and I know he’d be in my bed in a flash should I ask, but I prefer a connection with my partners. While it might be fun, I would simply be another notch on the bedpost for him.” She tilted her head, “I don’t think I would be for you, and neither does Lucifer.”

“You wouldn’t be,” he confirmed. “But what about Mammon?”

“Ahh,” she murmured. “Lucifer has him firmly in hand, believe me. And I have reassured him. He will accept it. He has promised me he will not be hostile as long as he does not have to hear details. Besides, Lucifer can keep him occupied when need be.”

“I thought there was something going on there,” he muttered.

“There is, and has been for a long time,” she confirmed. “Lucifer provides something that Mammon needs, something that I can’t quite give him, though I do try. I am not…harsh enough with him. He requires a level of pain that Lucifer can give him. I can wield a whip effectively, but I lack the strength. When Lucifer needs an outlet, Mammon provides. It’s mutually beneficial for them both.”

He hummed at that. Lucifer could be very sadistic in his punishments and Mammon was exceedingly masochistic. “Where does Lord Diavolo fit into all this?”

For the first time, her voice took on a harsh tone, “he doesn’t.” She took a deep breath, calming herself, “I know it appears that there is something more between Diavolo and Lucifer, but there is not. Not in any way that truly matters.”

What did _that_ mean? And why did it provoke her anger? He’d never seen her angry. Never. 

“You don’t like Diavolo,” he said quietly.

“For how he as manipulated Lucifer? No, I don’t. I respect his authority, but that does not mean I have to like him.” She gritted her teeth, squeezing his hand, “Lucifer still gives him his loyalty, and I do not interfere with that, but there is one part of their relationship I will not tolerate. He was accustomed to treating Lucifer as a plaything, toying with him.”

He was silent for a moment, “that no longer happens?”

“No, it does not,” she answered tersely. Then she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, “sorry, but I will say that had Lucifer been happy with how things were, I would not have made my thoughts on the subject known. He wasn’t, so I spoke up and he took action. Diavolo backed off when Lucifer explained why.”

He leaned against her, “it’s ok, I get it. I think we were all pretty pissed about how things went down.”

She smiled at him gratefully, “we have deviated from our topic quite a bit.”

He laughed, glad her temper had cooled, “yes, we did. My fault.” He searched her gaze, “I admit to being interested. How could I not be?” Her smile was like sunshine and it made his breath hitch. “I…I appreciate that you understand I would be more comfortable one on one and not…in an intimate situation with Lucifer. I would be amenable to group things, like dinners perhaps. I enjoyed that time we were all together in London.”

“We can definitely do that,” she replied. She glanced over to Lucifer and Mammon, “do you mind terribly if I just go let them know things are ok? I can see Mammon fretting,” she laughed. “Poor baby tries so hard to hide it but it just makes it worse.”

Satan looked around to see Mammon squirming in his seat, his eyes glued to Alekto. Lucifer was harder to read, as always, but Satan could see a hint of tenseness around his eyes. He grinned at Alekto, “go on, I don’t want them after my head.”

She stood swiftly, bending down to kiss his cheek, “thank you, I’ll be right back.”

Mammon immediately grabbed her hand, his eyes pleading and worried when she reached them. She stroked his hair, delivering a kiss to his nose making him flush and preen. Kind of cute.

Lucifer pulled her close, whispering in her ear, stroking her back. When she pulled back, he only had eyes for her, his gaze soft and adoring. Satan swallowed as he watched Lucifer reel her in, lips finding hers. 

“Woah,” he murmured. He’d never seen Lucifer do _anything_ like that in public. Not that any one else was watching. But still, he seemed to have no compunction in showing his affection. He’d never witnessed Lucifer being so soft. Alekto pulled back from the kiss, cupping Lucifer’s cheek, the Eldest leaning into the touch as she spoke to him. He nodded, then as she headed back to Satan, he mouthed _don’t hurt her, please._ Satan nodded in reply and watched as Lucifer herded Mammon out the door.

When Alekto arrived back at the booth, instead of sitting beside him, she settled in his lap.

He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, “Lucifer really cares about you.”

She sighed happily, “yes, he does. And I care about him. And Mammon.” She looked him straight in the eyes, “and you.” She hooked her hands behind his neck, dipping her head to his, delivering a soft kiss to his lips. He closed his eyes blissfully, opening them to find her still looking at him. “Right now, I want to concentrate on you and only you.”

He hummed, “I like the sound of that.” He squeezed her gently. “What do you want to do now?”

She wriggled in his lap making him groan softly, “well,”she mused. “We could stay here a bit longer, or…” she trailed off as she wriggled again.

He swallowed, his throat dry, “or?”

“Or, we could discover exactly how compatible we are.”

He was getting hard and knew she could feel it, positioned as she was in his lap, likely digging into her thigh. He could hardly deny what he wanted and saw no point in trying. So he kissed her, a slow, languid thing, mouths moving in concert, his tongue seeking hers. It had been a long time since he had kissed someone he genuinely liked and he found himself falling deeper and deeper with every flick of her tongue.

Without breaking the kiss she readjusted herself, knees firmly against his hips, ass planted on his thighs. His hands immediately gravitated to her slim waist, then slowly moved up her sides to where her top exposed the sides of her breasts. His thumbs caressed the swell of flesh, her needy groan encouraging him to be bolder in his explorations. Her back arched, pressing her breasts into his hands as he cupped them, thumbs sneaking under the fabric to swipe over her nipples.

Satan pulled away from the kiss, panting, he twisted his head to the side, checking to see that they hadn’t been observed. No-one seemed to be interested in the couple in the corner booth. Keeping his eyes on hers, he pulled aside her top, making sure to do it on the side that was furthest from sight. He caressed the bared breast, tweaking the nipple and she gasped quietly at the action.

He bent his head closer, still watching her face. She nodded urgently and he flicked his tongue out to lave over the peaked nub. Her hands flew into his hair, pulling him towards it, urging him on. He closed his lips around it, still flicking his tongue.

“Ahh, Satan,” she murmured, green eyes dark as she gazed down at him. He bit her lip as he sucked hard, reveling in her debauched moan. She tugged on his hair to make him release her, licking his lips as he surged up to kiss her again. His hand stealthily rearranged her top so she was covered again.

“I think we need to leave before I take you on the table,” he growled.

Alekto took a deep breath to calm herself, smiling at him gently. She ran her thumbs over his cheekbones, “as much as I enjoy a little exhibitionism, that might be a touch too much.”

Leaning his forehead against hers, he laughed, hands again on her waist, “mmm, shall we then?”

She rose from his lap, pulling her skirt down where it had hiked up, running her fingers through her hair, trying to maintain _some_ decorum. It was a losing battle. She looked aroused. She looked good enough to eat. And he’d been the one to put her in such a state. He shrugged off his jacket and draped about her shoulders as she extended her hand for him to take.

Back in his room in the House of Lamentation, he took her the first time against his door, holding her up as he thrust into her, both of them still mostly dressed, far too eager to take the time to shed clothing. Her cries of bliss still ringing in his ears as they collapsed on the floor, panting as they caught their breath.

The second time, they made it as far as the edge of his bed, Alekto on her knees, hands planted firmly against the bed, Satan pounding into her from behind. He admired the curve of her spine as she tossed her head back, hair tumbling over her shoulders. He wound his hand through it and pulled her back to him, her back to his chest, hands to her breasts as he brought them both to release.

The third time was slow and sensual, laying tangled together on his bed. He took his time, mapping her form, kissing and nibbling his way, suckling her nipples, eating her out until she quivered uncontrollably. Then she pushed him back, darting her head down between his legs to suck his cock down like it was a delicious meal, making him beg for mercy.

The final time Alekto undulated in his lap, impaled on his cock as he thrust up to meet her, her legs wrapped around him, his arms curled around her waist, holding her to him, their mouths hardly parting the whole time.

Languid, boneless, Satan flopped on the bed beside Alekto, the pair of them glancing at each other and giggling.

“Well, I think we established compatibility,” Satan huffed, lacing their fingers together.

Asmo stretched languidly as he left his room, but then pulled up short.

“What the actual fuck?” he hissed to himself. He rubbed at his eyes, then stared down the hallway. No, he wasn’t seeing things. Alekto was wearing the fetching ensemble she’d had on last night, exiting _Satan’s_ room, shoes in hand, her hair a disheveled mess. He fumbled with the door handle to his room and stepped back into the doorway as Satan came into view. His brother pulled her into his arms and delivered a rather passionate kiss, hands stroking up and down her back. She responded in kind, hands in his blonde hair.

Asmo clapped his hand over his mouth when Lucifer’s door opened, swinging his own almost shut, but leaving it open a crack so he could observe. If a fight was about to break out he wanted to be out of striking distance. But he didn’t close it, he wanted the gossip.

Alekto turned, still in Satan’s arms, “morning Lucifer.” Her smile content, not the least bit concerned.

Satan dropped his arms with one last stroke to her back as she stepped towards the Eldest. _Brazen,_ thought Asmo with a touch of admiration.

Lucifer smiled. _Smiled._ He cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead, “did you have a good night, love?”

She nodded, “it was wonderful.”

“I take it that it will become a regular thing then?” he asked her, smoothing her hair down with an indulgent grin. 

Satan cleared his throat, “if that’s alright with you.”

Lucifer tilted his head, “if it wasn’t, I would have voiced my displeasure. I don’t own Alekto, she may do as she wishes.”

“Yeah, but…” Satan began.

Lucifer held up his hand to halt him, “I love her, she loves me, there is nothing that could change that, Satan, I promise you.” He kissed Alekto’s forehead again, “besides, I had my own company last night.”

Alekto laughed, “is he still snoring his head off?”

Lucifer sighed, “and drooling all over my sheets. He needed the distraction.”

Alekto laughed joyously, “I’ll wake him after I have a shower and change.” She planted a kiss on Lucifer’s cheek, “lunch later, Satan?” she asked as she moved away.

Satan grinned, “yeah, I’ll meet you in the library.” He waited until she had disappeared before he approached Lucifer, “thank you.”

“And my thanks to you for treating her well,” Lucifer said, clapping his hand on Satan’s shoulder. “She has a huge heart, Satan, just take care of her when she is with you, that’s all I ask.” He gave Satan an appraising glance, “this needn’t be awkward if we don’t make it so. As long as we are all honest about how we feel and discuss any issues, it will be fine.” He smirked at Satan, “you look tired, I know well how insatiable Alekto is, so I suggest resting before you come down for breakfast.”

Satan blushed, “yeah, good idea.”

Asmo clicked his door shut and slid against it, “oh fuck.” Then he frowned, “now, wait just a minute, why isn’t she interested in me?” What was he missing in this equation? _He_ was the Avavtar of Lust. Not Lucifer, not Mammon and not Satan. He got up and paced his room, then caught his scowl in the mirror, almost fainting in horror. He peered at his reflection closely, checking for wrinkles.

He pouted at himself, he was being ridiculous. Of course he had no wrinkles.

Tugging his jacket straight, he marched down to breakfast.

He could have any one he wanted. And he was going to prove it.


End file.
